IBC launches LIVE Caravan
April 4, 2014 This summer, the world of fun with The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 brings its programs closer to Pinoy televiewers through Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan becoming the huge success.of "first to buy formats" and for setting new trends they will be battle front with ABS-CBN and GMA-7. It was a night of apparent celebration of IBC's 54th Grand Anniversary Celebration held at Marikina Sports Complex, another night of network inanities and hopeless media masquerade with fun and games, and performances. Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: James Yap (PBA) (1), Drew Arellano (Who Wants to be a Millionaire?) (2), Anja Aguilar (Born to be a Superstar) (3), Joey de Leon (T.O.D.A.S.) (4), Robi Domingo (The Million Second Quiz) (5), Abby Bautista (Anna Luna) (6-leftup), Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap (Maya Loves Sir Chief) (7-leftdown), Janella Salvador (Janella in Wonderland) (8-rightup), Cristine Reyes (Maghihintay Sa'yo) (9-rightdown), Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz (Only Me and You) (10), APO Hiking Society (APO Tanghali Na!) (11), Joe D'Mango (Love Notes) (12), and Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha (Dingdong n' Lani) (13). See all of your favorite Kapinoy stars in one event, to be held on Saturday, April 3-5, at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City. Admission is free. This valentine, IBC gives you Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan, an afternoon and evening of booths, games, contest, raffles and picture taking. See all of your favorite Kapinoy stars, personalities and talents in event. The songs that segued to IBC's theme song with a jingle sung by Anja Aguilar has released the music video of their station ID jingle with a Philippine television performers of stardom. Most of them were viewers of Kapinoy who enjoyed the different program booths, games, superstars, and variety show that the channel prepared. The affair is in sync with the thrust of the channel of bringing IBC closer to its viewers. According to the president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa, “The objective of Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan to promote IBC shows and make the viewers go through Kapinoy experience. We want to make it real for the audience and we have planned for IBC superstars to roam the venue and entertain the people via stage performances. This is also fulfilling our promise of giving our televiewers the thank you they deserve for consistently pushing us up in the ratings game with the facing competition.” IBC seems bent on asserting itself as a true third force in the network war by introducing bold changes in its programming. It will addressing the War of the Ratings and the stars of the various new shows of course. In 60's and 70's, the first studios was located at the P. Guevarra Street in San Juan, Metro Manila. Vintages almost throwback of the popular and top-rating shows like Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, T.O.D.A.S., Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Sic O'Clock News, Sitak ni Jack, Hapi House, Goin' Bananas, Sic O'Clock News, Barrio Balimbing, The Sharon Cuneta Show, Loveliness and Ula ang Batang Gubat as well as showing full-length Tagalog movies. Everyone is invited to turn heat up and hot performances from IBC stars, live tapings of your favorite Kapinoy shows, Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar, exhibitions and auditions, and chill music jamming. The acquisition placed the runner-up station at the forefront of the local TV wars for a time because of Who Wants to be a Millionaire?, The Million Second Quiz and Born to be a Superstar seasons established all over the world. The station became known to introduce new types of programs are re-copied by other two giants. As a summer thanksgiving party, Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan kicked off with fun activities that were perfect for the whole family as well as for professionals who spent the holiday enjoying the event. Kids who were playing at the inflatable slide from Barney and KapinoyLand booths had an extra dose of fun when their favorite Nickelodeon characters like SpongeBob SquarePants and Jimmy Neutron. The project, according to IBC chairman Jose Avellana, was developed because, "We'd like the viewers to experience Kapinoy live, as such the name of the caravan. People can come down here with minimal, their entrance fee, with a student specially. We have different booths from your favorite IBC shows." IBC-13 aims to have six destinations for 2014, with the first ones set in key cities in Metro Manila. Inside the caravan, one can see different booths that feature each program of The Kapinoy Network could be a good competitor to ABS-CBN and GMA. Strong number 3 in viewership, and eventually is number 2 of goal. There will be storytelling, Kapinoy mascots, martial arts performances and a world of exciting attractions, booths, and modules for all-stars drew more than 13,000 people. Teen stars of IBC-13's youth oriented drama Friends 4Ever showed up to give entertainment to audience. These include today's hottest kilig teen stars Janella Salvador, Marlo Mortel, Sue Ramirez, Khalil Ramos, Francis Magundayao, Liza Soberano and Diego Loyzaga. Fans will be treated to a storytelling session about Kapinoy Mascot’s adventures Mr. Kapinoy, Ms. TV, RadioGirl, Baby Kapinoy, Lola Kapinoy and NewspaperBoy and action star Phillip Salvador will join his furry friends in a special animal. What’s more, kid martial arts experts will take the floor and perform cool moves like KapinoyLand with kids for numbers of dance and sing, and more exciting fun and games of prizes. For older set, there was the makeover booth with free toys, dolls and mermaid for Janella in Wonderland where beauty and wellness store provided make-up tips; a trivia and hourly raffle set where Philips portable DVD players given away for Who Wants to be a Millionaire? booth hosted by Drew Arellano and the money prizes of BDO and BPI for The Million Second Quiz booth with Robi Domingo, and World of Fun entertainment systems matched with other shows of IBC like a singing experience for Born to be a Superstar among other games and programs. Kids and teens will certainly enjoy this event as they will get to watch an episode of IBC-13's hit primetime fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, and they will also be given a chance to dance for Janella Salvador of Janella in Wonderland to the tune of the dance craze Mermaid Party. Dance together with celebrities from different shows of IBC is one of the climax. The Kapinoy Network even raffled off many iPod shuffle with Android and iOS. The caravan also featured celebrity gatherings and performances including the live taping at Broadcast City of APO Tanghali Na!, which is hosted by APO Hiking Society (Danny Javier, Jim Paredes and Boboy Garovillo) with Rica Peralejo, Antoinette Taus, Bela Padilla, Brod Pete and Alfred Vargas. The radio booths of the country's number 1 dance music FM radio 89 DMZ will also given to a hottest DJ's The Unbeatable, The Sting, Kaye, The Executioner, The Force, The Destroyer, Peewee, Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy. Get into the world of your favorite Anime Kapinoy include the tokusatsu hit Kamen Rider Fourze as well as anime hits Ghost Fighter and Kirarin via stage games like anime characters. Home to the basketball fans of the NBA and PBA with the basketball icons Robert Jaworski, Arwind Santos, James Yap, Roger Yap, Chris Tiu and Jason Castro, Kobe Bryant, LeBron James and Michael Jordan. Aside from booths, games, and prizes, the caravan also featured celebrities who were seen on IBC shows. Comedians will enjoy this event as they will get to Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap along with Mutya, Janella and Jerome Ponce, who is greatly identified with IBC because of the hit feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief, started the whole-day affair. Kapinoy celebrities were spotted everywhere in the caravan so people always grab the chance to take pictures with the IBC superstars, talents and celebrities. The Kapinoy stars were scattered in different cities and provinces - Manila, Baguio, Iloilo, Roxas, Cebu and Davao. An actual audition was also held inside the caravan for fans day singing superstars of the top-rating singing reality show Born to be a Superstar, which is hosted by Anja Aguilar with the Kapinoy singing champions such as Joshua Cadelina as season 1 grand champion and Shanne Velasco as season 2 grand champion. Then, in the evening, stars of IBC's drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo showed up to a family entertainment to the audience. These include a lead stars Cristine Reyes, Cesar Montano, Maxene Magalona and Onemig Bondoc. The crowd became more ecstatic when IBC celebrities delivered their performances onstage such as from the gang of T.O.D.A.S. led by Joey de Leon, Friends 4Ever barkada, Gaya ng Dati stars Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr., Jeffrey Hidalgo and Cara Eriguel who energetically performed for the audiences. Only Me and You stars such as Thai superstar Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz, as well as Joe D'Mango of Love Notes, the hottest love team James Reid and Nadine Lustre of Hey it's Fans Day! joined the IBC superstars and celebrities in giving away raffle prizes. Next stop are the non-stop bands such as Urbandub and Eraserheads also performed their hit songs for the benefit of the crowd gathered at the grounds reach the climax during the night and the rock bands performed to the highest level. During the rock, The Kapinoy Network opens its gate to everyone, meaning the rock night concert is for free. Still to come, to completely this summer with more power, as the country's number 3 TV station in the Philippines continues living up to its tagline Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13 by offering viewers more exciting, innovative and creative core intact programs more push and determination. Mr. Abellana promised, "This year, it's gonna be as jam-packed program for the year. We're gonna raise the bar in our Filipino programming as well for your thread-of-the-mill and tried programs." Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13: Feel-Good Fans Day Caravan is presented by Toy Kingdom, Jollibee, Goldilucks, Coca Cola and Ajinomoto, and co-sponsored by Abbott Grow, Alaska Milk, P&G, Smart, Globe, Talk N' Text, Nestle Foods, Magnolia, San Miguel and Purefoods, Chowking, Selecta, Magnolia, Uniliever products, World of Fun, V-Fresh candy and Skechers Kids. For more information about Kapnioy Caravan, log on to www.ibc.com.ph.